Fire burns
by Animelover5510
Summary: This is a story about my life. I know, sucky summary but it's good...I think...I guess you'll have to read and decide for yourself :) R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Before

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any characters, but I do own Astarte who is my OC. Enjoy listening to my story. :)**

A/N I'm gunna bold flashbacks, Italize thought, and normal will be...normal. Kay?

**Chapter 1: The before**

**I checked again to make sure nobody was around. I couldn't help myself. I had to do this. Momma told me again and again not to, but I would die if I didn't. My heart beat loudly and I wet my dry lips nervously while flicking the lighter on. I couldn't stop the grin that flitted across my face at seeing the bright flame. Beautiful. I held up the piece of paper to gingerly set it upon the bright light. It ate it up hungrily. "Hey, slow down...I've got a whole pack for you." I smiled as it crept down to my fingers and burned them. I bit my lip to hold back the scream of pain. This was it's way of saying it was hungry. "Okay, okay, just a second." I gave my flickering pet another piece quickly. It burned me again but I couldn't hold in the whimper. "Okay...sorry." I fed it the last pieces. "Sorry. I'm all out." the flame nipped my finger sharply, pleading. "I'm sorry." I apologized again. Mother burst through the door. "Astarte!" She yelled as she dumped the water over the tiny flame. "No! I'm so sorry!" I cried as it burnt my finger lovingly before dieing. Mother cried, "Why do you keep doing this Az? Why can't you just be good and listen to me? Fire is bad. Please...you're hurting me Astarte." I tried to hug her but she pushed me away roughly. "Don't touch me! You're disgusting." She spat. I looked up at her tearfully. "I'm sorry momma...I'm sorry." She cried harder and ran out. I looked at my bandaged hand and saw my tears before they disappeared. I punched at my eyes. "Leave me alone! You killed my friend! It's your fault! I hate water!" I screamed. My big sister Ivory slowly walked in "Az?" she questioned She was 12 and I was only 5. She ran over to keep me from hurting myself further. "Stop! The water is trying to hurt me!" She pinned my hands to the ground and sat on my stomach. "Please! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" she cried "No! It's hurting me!" More water streamed down my face, mocking me, telling me how it had murdered every friend i had and how it would keep doing it. Ivory jabbed her finger into my neck, paralyzing me. She wiped the water away before treating my fingers like she always does. She hugged me before leaving. "Please stop doing this." She closed the door after speaking. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they see the fire's beauty too? Was there really something wrong with me? I'd ask my friends. I still had the lighter. I slowly came out of my paralysis and crawled to light it weakly. It suddenly started to eat my clothes. "Hey...I need those, only eat the paper...hey...Hey…! Hey! Stop! Why arent you listening? Stop!" I screamed, trying to gently brush them off. "Astarte?!" Ivory called opening the door. I screamed louder and louder as the flames tried to eat me."Stop! Listen to me!" my voice became quieter as my vision blacked out.**

**-Later-**

**I groaned in pain. "Astarte." A quiet but commanding voice called. Who was that? It seemed so familiar yet I had never heard it. "Open your eyes. Look at me." I did as the unknown figure commanded. I saw...the moon? I put my hand up to shield my face from the brightness but another hand came up to my face first. i froze yet the hand did as well. I experimentally flexed my fingers only to see the other hand do the same. Was this...my hand? It had no scars on it, it was pale white, and it was big. "Wha...what's wrong with my voice?" I panicked. It was deeper but lilty. it sounded older. The moons voice intruded my panicked thoughts "You're Astarte Firecat. You've been dead 8 years." The warm presence left. I was alone. "What?" I ran around "Hello? Someone?" I came across a town and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Sir, can you please tell me where I am-" I gasped as he walked through me. "Wh-what?!" I backed away just as another jogged through me. "N-no! Please! Someone answer me! Look at me!" I ran around the city desperately. I sank to my knees in an alley. "No...this can't be…" I put my head down and sobbed quietly.**

Hey! Hope you enjoy reading about my life! Believe in the spirits! This is Animelover5510, signing out! Be on the look out for the next chapter! R&R (n_n)


	2. Chapter 2: Appointments

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG but I do own me! Humph! *clenches fist* So please enjoy reading my story! *waves***

**Pitch: *waves***

Ch: II

I smiled while I flitted across the tree tops, setting them ablaze. I jetted up so I could see my handiwork. "Ah..beautiful as always my pet." I kissed the flame before waving goodbye.

"Az!" I heard a deep accented voice call. I turned my head, a grin already on my face.

"Pitch!" I glided over.

"Hello Astarte. Looking hot as ever today." He winked

"And you're still the same tall, dark, and handsome." I flirted back. He laughed along with me. I still remember how we met…

November 1675

** I wandered around the city, hoping for someone to notice me. "Hey, look!" I looked up to see someone waving at...me? I felt my face light up and waved back excitedly. "Hi! You can see me?"**

**"Hey, Rintarou, come on! We have to get to school. You're gonna make me late again." I froze as a boy ran through me at the other boy. They both ran the opposite way without looking back. I slumped to the ground in defeat. "I'm never going to be seen," I glared up at the faintly visible moon. "Why did you do this to me?! What did I do to deserve this?! Why do you hate me? Why don't you ever talk to me?! You were the one who brought me here so you should finish what you started! You're supposed to watch over me like the dad I've always wanted...but you're the exact same. I don't know why I expected you to be any different anyway. Everyone on this planet, no, in the UNIVERSE is a fucking douchebag. Everyone. Leaving things unfinished once they get bored..giving up on people for something new. Nobody's a good person. I know this fully now. So thanks for teaching me that." I laughed bitterly.**

**"Even me?" A voice inquired I jerked my head up and saw someone staring directly into my eyes. I looked behind me to make sure but he was truly looking at me.**

**"Can...can you see me?" I asked He quirked his mouth in amusement.**

**"Yes I can little robin." (A/N: Black Butler! XD Poor Ciel *shakes head in amusement* Continue on!) I felt my jaw drop. Someone...really sees me. I launched myself at him before my mind could comprehend what it was doing. I pressed my lips to his. When I pulled away, he looked dumbfounded. I realized what I just did and backed away quickly, my face literally flaming "Uh...I-I'm really sorry. Um...excuse me!" I turned and bolted away.**

**"Wait!" A hand grabbed my wrist. I jerked it away quickly.**

**"Are you crazy?! You're gonna burn yourself! I'm a fire sprite you ninny!" He put the injured fingers in his mouth. "I know. But I can't let you leave me now that I've found you. We need eachother. Please stay with me..we can defeat the moon too. Seek revenge. I know how you feel. The Man in the Moon left me alone here too. So...will you stay with me?" I looked at him then nodded.**

**"Yes."**

"So...what are we gonna do today?" I questioned.

"Mess with the Guardians any way we can of course." We both had identical grins on our faces before hurrying to the lair.

"Woohoo! Get ready Ass-ter! Here I come!" I laughed. The Bunny groaned,

"Not again!" before pulling out a boomerang and whipping it at me.

"Hey! Better this time, you were just a hare off." I laughed at my pun while he rolled his eyes. "Aww, giving up already? You're not very fun." I complained but then a snowball hit me in the back of my head. "Gah!" I screamed in pain.

"Well then hang out with me. I'm lots of fun!" I twirled only to come face first with a wad of frozen water.

"Gaaaaah!" I clawed desperately at my face to get the accursed liquid off. I glared venomously and threw a fireball at the nimble snow sprite. A boomerang sent me careening into a flower bed while I was coated in snow. I felt my blood boil hotter as my eyes flamed out along with the rest of my body. "So...you wanna play a hard game. Let's up the stakes. I smirked dangerously. "Aw! Jack, you kinda look like you need a hug!" I flitted over and wrapped my flaming arm around him. He screamed in agony while I whispered in his ear, "You don't like this game Jackie?" I let him go so he collapsed in a burnt heap. I laughed then turned to my other opponent "Now it's just us again Bunny."

**Yoho! Thanks for reading my story and please stay with me through the hardships and stuff! Uh...Read and Review..uhm..flames are allowed...I might reply to them though so be warned. *wags finger* Uh...I probably won't use suggestions on what to write next on this since it's my story and I already know the outlook so…*shrugs* You can send em in if you want, guess how I'll end up. I enjoy seeing your ideas. :) Well, This is Az Wildman(Woods) a.k.a. Animelover5510, signing off! (n_n)**


End file.
